


Relaxation Techniques

by ohmytheon



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Feelings, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Smut, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmytheon/pseuds/ohmytheon
Summary: Jyn and Cassian come up with some unconventional means to relieve stress.





	Relaxation Techniques

**Author's Note:**

> This, uh, got way longer than I expected. Originally it was supposed to be a Modern AU, but I’ve seen this done in that before. I’m okay with how it turned out, but let’s face it. This is some basic ass smut.

In retrospect, this whole mess had probably been born from an exhausted, poor excuse of a joke.

Not that Cassian was known for his comedic skills, but every now and then he would say something that caught everyone off guard. The only problem was that he said those things with such a straight face that it was hard to tell if he was actually joking or not. It wasn’t like sarcasm. No, he couldn’t be obvious about even that. He would just say something that made people stop, but would keep going on about his business like it was nothing.

It was very frustrating.

On this particular evening, the beginning of it all, Jyn had found him hunkered in his quarters. He’d been gone for on a solo mission with just Kay for two weeks and had had the audacity to not see her when he came back. She wasn’t truly mad at him, not really, but she had missed him quite a bit. From what she’d gathered, Draven had dragged him into a long debriefing the second he touched foot on base and had shuffled off to his quarters soon after.

She didn’t bother knocking to be let in, not when she knew his code. When she peered inside, Cassian was sitting at his desk, reading something on his holopad and wiping tiredly at his eyes. Without even bothering to look back to see who it was, he greeted, “Isn’t it late, Jyn?”

A part of her wanted to question how he knew it was her – it could’ve been K-2, seeing as how the robot had no sense of personal space – but she knew better than to ask. She’d probably given herself away by the way she stepped or how she breathed or maybe her smell. Who knew. She slipped inside all the way, the door shutting behind her, and crawled onto his bed so that she could sit on it with her back against the wall and look at him.

“How was the mission?” Jyn asked breezily, though it was honestly the last thing that she wanted to talk about. She didn’t know what she did want to talk about; all she knew was that she wanted it to be with him and she didn’t want to go to bed just yet.

“Long, boring, inconclusive.” Cassian made a grumbling sound. “Politics involve so much listening and note-taking. They can talk for  _hours_  about  _nothing_ before saying anything useful.”

“Not the exciting spy life you’re used to?”

“Maybe I just hate politicians.”

“Careful.” Jyn grinned. “Don’t let Mothma or the Princess hear you say that.”

Cassian gave her a sideways look before returning back to his notes. Despite being obviously worn down, he’d probably stay up until the sun came up going through his reports, trying to pick them apart for something they could go on. It wasn’t healthy, but then, neither of them were keen on healthy coping techniques.

However, when it became obvious that he wasn’t planning on saying anything else, she moved to the edge of the bed and began to nudge on the back of his chair. He really should get some rest. It’d be better for him and his work if he did, but the man was absolutely stubborn. If she could distract him long enough, maybe he would give up and finally go to sleep. He’d be grateful for the fresh eyes in the morning, even if he was irritated with her.

“Jyn,” he bit out through gritted teeth, trying to keep his resolve.

“You’re ignoring me,” Jyn practically whined, knowing that it would get on his nerves. If his mind was off the reports for long enough, he’d give up on trying to go back to them. Then he could rest. She could tell him that outright and keep him from getting grumpy with her, but then she might have to cop to other things. It was easier to just pester him.

And then, without warning, Cassian fixed her with a flat look and said in an equally flat tone, “Blow me,” before he returned to his notes.

Jyn stilled immediately and stared at him. To all the world, it looked like he had given no extra thought to what he’d just said and was back in work mode, but she felt as if her own, little world had been rocked. She had never once in her time knowing him heard him say such a thing. Cassian was not the type of person to make crass jokes or comments. The closest he ever came to it was when he was on a mission and his cover required it, but he always looked uncomfortable with that kind of behavior after the fact.

As himself though? As Cassian Andor? Definitely not. He was tired and moody and couldn’t think straight and it was very likely a joke.

But then Jyn found herself saying, “Okay.”

At first, it didn’t seem to register with Cassian, as he kept on reading, but then, a few seconds later, it hit him and he turned around fully to face her, a frown on his face and his brow furrowed. “What?”

“I said okay,” Jyn told him.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I know what you said. I just–” His words died off very suddenly she slid off the edge of the bed and settled down in front of him. The ground wasn’t that comfortable, due to the icy temperatures of Hoth, but it could’ve been worse. He nearly jumped out of his chair when she touched his thighs. “What are you doing?”

Jyn looked up at him. “Blowing you.”

Cassian made a choking sound. “Jyn, you don’t have to–” But then she was undoing his pants and really it was kind of funny seeing him squirm like this, both trying to edge away from her and…not at the same time. He could’ve easily gotten away from her and yet he wasn’t making that much of an attempt. Maybe he was too tired. Or maybe… “I was– Jyn, I didn’t mean–  _Kriff_ –”

So maybe there was supposed to be steps in between whatever they were. They had kissed a handful of times, always under the influence of some sort of alcohol and the strange force that was always pushing them together, but they had never talked about anything more. In fact, they actively avoided talking about it, like neither one of them knew what to say or do. Emotions and things like that were all new territory that they weren’t sure how to explore.

This was simple though. This, Jyn could understand. Sure, other things usually happened in between kissing and oral sex, but she didn’t want to think about those either, especially not with the noises that Cassian was making.

He kept his hands off of her, gripping the arms of his chair tightly, something that she was relieved for. She’d always hated it when a guy reached to put a hand on her head or grab her hair, like they could guide her. No, she was in charge and she would set the pace or they would regret it. He shut his eyes closed and one hand moved over his mouth, like he was shocked and trying to stay as quiet as possible. She could also tell that he was trying to stay still, but his hips jerked every now and then.

For whatever reason, it did not take him long to get off. In fact, it was a hell of a lot quicker than she expected. He managed to stammer out the words, “Ah, Jyn, I–” warning her and she pulled away at the last second. He quickly replaced her mouth with his hand, covering himself so that the mess went almost entirely on him. His whole body twitched and his eyes were still closed, but he was panting heavily and sweat was covering his brow despite the chill.

He pulled himself together, though his movements were very languid. He was entirely spent now. She handed him a dirty shirt so that he could clean himself off and then pushed herself up so that she could sit back on his bed. Once he tossed the shirt aside, he slumped in his chair and finally met her eyes. His cheeks were redder than normal. For once, she couldn’t read him, but not because he was closed off; to be honest, he seemed confused about how he felt as well.

“Feel better?” Jyn asked.

A strangled laugh slipped out of Cassian and he leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees, hiding half his face with his hands. “Why?”

Jyn shrugged her shoulders. “You needed it. You’re stressed out and working yourself to the bone. Do you feel better?”

“There’s no way I’m going to be able to focus on my notes,” Cassian said. It wasn’t a direct answer, but it was what she wanted to hear regardless. However, he was focused on her way too much. It was beginning to make her squirm now. She couldn’t tell what he was thinking and realized that she didn’t know what she wanted him to think.

Kriff, she’d given a man who was basically her closest friend a blow job.

“That was the point,” Jyn quipped as she stood up and walked to the door. “Get some rest, will you?”

She was out the door before he could even respond. Despite not being tired in the slightest, she had the suddenly very intense desire to hide in her room.

*

Three weeks later, with the incident put of her mind, Jyn found herself doing the most inane task of inventory. It was her own fault. She’d disobeyed orders on a Pathfinders mission. It had been to save a child, but it had nearly gotten their cover blown. Solo had been pissed; Jyn had argued with him; and she found herself grounded doing the dumbest things. A child could do this job, but no, here she was, five hours deep into this crap and with no end in sight.

Did the Rebellion enjoy carrying all this junk around with them? She swore that some of these things had not been used in twenty years.

Footsteps behind her caused her to turn around, but she could only scowl when she saw that it was Cassian. He wore an easy, almost amused look on his face. No doubt he was getting a kick out of this. For once, she was in trouble for something that she’d done. She wouldn’t change her decision in the slightest, even knowing the torment that she was suffering through now, but she did not like that look on his face.

“I heard what happened,” Cassian said.

Jyn waved a hand and a holopad around. “Come to mock me in my misery or join me in hell?”

“I think I’ve followed you into hell enough times to stay out of this one,” Cassian responded with a laugh. Oh, he was in a good mood. His last mission had been very brief and gone well. No annoying politicians to deal with this time and no one to kill, just the way he liked it. She couldn’t be mad at him for that, but she could be mad at him teasing her. It wasn’t fair. “How far along are you?”

“This is going to take  _days_ ,” Jyn groaned, dropping the holopad on a crate. “I can already feel the migraine building. I’ll be useless in thirty minutes.”

There was a brief lull in the conversation where Jyn glared at the crates surrounding her and Cassian looked at her. She was about to pick up the pad and get back to work, maybe convince him to bring her something from the mess hall, when he suddenly said, “I know something that can help with that.”

“Help with what?” Jyn turned to eye him. “Death by boredom?”

“The migraine.”

Jyn snorted. “You have some Corellian gin stashed in your jacket?”

What she was not expecting was Cassian to step closer to her so that he was in her personal space. She could smell the hint of their standard-issued soap and shampoo on him, as if he’d recently been in the refresher, but also a hint of smoke from a blaster, like he’d been at the range. He was close enough so that she had to tilt her head up to look him in the face. The amused look was gone, replaced by his unreadable mask that she was both familiar with and still struggled to make sense of.

However, when his hands fell to her hips, she took a sharp intake of breath and stared him in the eyes. They looked darker than normal. He pushed on her, gently, until her back was pressed against a wall of crates. Slowly, his hands slid down and he did as well until he was down on his knees. Her hands felt awkward and her entire body tense as he made work of undoing her pants. She felt like she couldn’t breathe as he slid them down and then ran his hands up the bare skin of her legs. When his lips pressed against the inside of her thigh, she shivered involuntarily.

She knew that she should say something – that she should move – that she should ask him what he was doing. But instead, she found herself gasping for breath as he dragged her underwear down. Just when she resolved to say something, even if it was just his name, his mouth was on her and all thought went out the window.

Honestly, she’d never had someone go down on her before. Not that she hadn’t wanted it, but she hadn’t trusted anyone enough and no one ever offered. It was such a selfless offer. The few times she’d gone down on a guy, it had been to get things over with quickly without having to offer much of herself. Except for that night with Cassian. That had been all about him. She’d tried to force it out of her mind, but thought about it now.

Until he hit just right spot and sent her reeling again. One of her hands drifted to his head, her fingers sliding through his hair, while the other tried to find some sort of purchase to hold onto to keep herself standing. Without even considering that someone might hear her, moans slipped out of her as he worked his mouth against her. It was like his tongue was drawing everything out of her. Unlike him, she didn’t try to keep her hips from moving and he seemed to encourage it, groaning against her so hard that she could feel it.

When he began to pump a finger inside of her, crooking it at the perfect angle, she jerked and let out a cry. The orgasm hit her so suddenly that she nearly toppled over, but he kept her up with a tight grip on her legs. Sounds that she couldn’t control, actual whimpers, came from her that she’d never even heard before as she rode out the orgasm practically against his face. It didn’t seem to bother him in the slightest. It lasted longer than she expected, but he kept at it until she was twitching every now and then and did not not stop until she took a shuddering breath and sagged against the wall.

Jyn didn’t think she could stand for much longer, much less do anything else, and felt both absurdly grateful and embarrassed as Cassian pulled up her underwear and pants for her. He’d had to do all the work himself when she had gone down on him. However, she could only breathe heavily as he did her pants again and took a step back from her.

“How’s the migraine?” Cassian asked, as if he had not just given her one of the best orgasms of her life.

She opened her eyes up to look at him blearily. “Forget the thirty minutes. I’m useless _now_.”

“But you’re no longer stressing out,” Cassian replied, a faint grin on his face. He’d cleaned himself off while her eyes were still closed. In fact, if she wasn’t still reeling from him going down on her, she wouldn’t have even been able to tell what he’d done from just looking at him.

“No,” Jyn sighed, “I’m not. I’m not even thinking about this stuff.”

Cassian nodded his head, looking as if he’d accomplished a minor goal on a mission, and then turned to leave her in the inventory room. When he was out of sight, she collapsed onto the nearest low crate and fell back against the wall. Her legs still felt like jelly and her center was still pulsing in fits. No, she wasn’t stressed out anymore. But she definitely wanted more. She just didn’t know what she wanted more _of_.


End file.
